


Worm food

by ure_pi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ure_pi/pseuds/ure_pi
Summary: Sans meets you, then loses you.A very short thing that I couldn't get out of my head and couldn't really flesh out either.





	Worm food

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and bad! Unsatisfying! I'm sorry.

Sans knows this is a bad idea. Hell, everyone’s been telling him it’s a bad idea. If he asked, you’d probably laugh and tell him that it doesn't matter what others think, but right now you’re busy kissing him and damn if he doesn’t want you to keep going.

 

He knows that moments like these have made his life slightly more bearable, even if it’s just temporary. When he’s feeling down, he’d text you and ask if you were free to meet up. Of course, you’d text back, and then he’s waiting at the bar. Or a random diner on the other side of town. Or he shows up directly on your doorstep. You’ll always be there, never asking questions but always knowing the right words to keep his mind off what’s bothering him.

 

He first meets you at Undyne’s housewarming party. You're one of her friends from the gym she works at, and she promptly introduces you as ‘just as lazy as you are, Sans, so say hello’. He finds out that you’d quit the gym the day after you were first coached by Undyne, but reached out to contact her because you felt guilty about disappearing like that. You’d become friends after that (you lower your voice when you confide in him that the personal training didn’t stop even after quitting) and Sans finds you as amusing as you are attractive.

 

He doesn’t remember when exactly it was that he realized you were just as drawn to him. It might’ve been the day he texts you out of the blue, weeks after getting your number and leaving you on read. He's surprised when you readily agree to drinks with him, and even more surprised when he finds your hand underneath his shirt later that night. He backpedals, saying that he's not that kind of guy who'd just sleep with a friend of his friend's, but you're warm and soft and willing and it's been so long and he figures that one night wouldn't hurt--

 

It’s been about three months since, and Sans still doesn't know what he has going on with you. He doesn't know how long this will last, but in the meantime, he's enjoying the moments in your arms and in your bed. There's something Sans likes about you - you're easygoing, not really wanting to complicate anything more than it has to be. He appreciates how you don’t question him whenever he comes over looking for some company.  


 

In the back of his mind, he tries to see this as two consenting adults comforting each other, that the both of you are just as lonely and eager enough to let this carry on. Friends with benefits? Yeah, he supposes you’re friends. He gets along with you well enough to enjoy your company, and the chemistry is definitely there. He’s not sure if you’d still be willing to meet up for burgers and drinks once this blows over, but a part of him hopes you will. Until then, he’s just happy he’s found someone who lets him rest his bones beside them at night. Sans does feel a little guilty for taking advantage of your giving nature, but you assured him early on that you wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t feel the same way.

 

He can’t deny that he’s not really thinking this through, but you seem to be having fun and so is he. He doesn’t want to ruin good fun with feelings.

 

Since sleeping with you, Sans hasn't seen the point of looking for anyone else. He’s met a couple of interesting people, some who can really keep up with him, but he finds his thoughts going back to you and your kind eyes and your warm mouth. That’s when he calls you up, and that’s how he ends up in your bed again. Still, he doesn’t try to change any aspect of what he has going on with you. He thinks it’s for the better.

 

He doesn’t expect it when one day, you tell him that you’ve met someone.

 

Sans laughs it off and congratulates you. “Does this mean this is the last time we get to fuck?” he asks, half wishing that you’d be willing to continue despite this new development and immediately hating himself for even thinking of asking that of you.

 

You give him a sad smile and say yeah, it is.

 

Sans tries not to cry when he comes inside of you. Instead, he tries to remember how you feel beneath him. He commits to memory the little hitches in your breath when you whisper his name, fingers hooking onto his ribs and knee hanging over his spine. He tries to count your lashes as your lids flutter shut. He never stays long after finishing what he came to do, but this time he lingers a little longer. Just because.

 

It hurts him, but he leaves once he’s sure you’ve fallen asleep, tucking you into bed and reaching for your phone to delete himself from your contacts.

 

The next time he sees you is when he runs into you at the grocery store. Papyrus is ecstatic to finally see you again, and proceeds to become friends with your new partner. Sans pointedly wheels the cart away, as fast as he can without making it obvious that he didn’t want you to see him like this. He hears you call out to him, but he doesn’t look back. He raises his hand in a lazy wave, turns the corner, and disappears into another aisle.

 

Even under torture, he wouldn’t admit that he sometimes thinks about you and your lover, doing things he used to do to you. Kissing you in places he knows will make you gasp, touching places inside you that make you moan. Sans feels sick every time he jacks off to memories of your touch, the feel of your skin, but he can’t help himself. He still hears your voice in his dreams sometimes, if he manages to sleep at all.

 

He should've said something. Should've asked you to stay. His thoughts go further and he realizes that he probably shouldn't have done this in the first place, should've turned you down. But he wouldn't have experienced those moments of peace where he could lose himself in you, even if it didn't amount to anything in the end. He almost has to laugh at how torn he's feeling over someone who was using him as much as he used them. He really did know how to pick 'em.

 

Sans doesn't know if he can forget you, nor does he really want to. Just another one of those things he'll have to live with, until he finds something or someone else to occupy his mind. He doesn't know when that'll happen, but in the meantime, he'll just keep up the damage control.


End file.
